Utility vehicles (UTVs) are generally small, four-wheel drive vehicles designed for off-road operation. UTVs are typically used as work vehicles on farms, ranches, industrial plants, and the like, or as sports vehicles for hunting, fishing, camping, etc. UTVs are available in a variety of sizes to transport two or more passengers, plus cargo.
In some implementations, UTVs may include no extra cargo space beyond the passenger area. In other implementations, UTVs may be equipped with a small cargo bed in the back of the vehicle, providing some limited storage space.